Absentius Uredos
|image = File:Absentius Uredos.jpg|250px |Row 1 title = Title |Row 1 info = Demon Nord, Master of Demons, The Dark Nord |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Race |Row 3 info = Nordian |Row 4 title = Affiliation |Row 4 info = Himself |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Unknown |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Various locations |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Alive |Row 8 title = Relative(s) |Row 8 info = Ancieus Uredos (Brother), Aegis Uredos (Brother), Valaxra (supposed lover) |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Neutral}} Absentius Uredos is described as the long lost brother of the Uredos clan. He sought to be a warlock in the hopes he can both combat and control the evil demons present in Outhria's lands. However, in the Ancient War he mysteriously disappeared, rumours surround that he became lost in his quest for endless demonic power. In A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn, the existence of Absentius, after the events of the Great Turnback, lead both Ancieus Uredos and Aegis Uredos to believe he is alive. This is supported through the various demonic sigils found in The World's Edge and Drychwal that carries his inscriptions. Despite this, he is yet to be found, but is said to be far more powerful than his siblings. Eventually, he was found in the god complex of Val'dar, along with his Demons of Mystery. After the events that led to the Archtitan's fall in the Archcore, the Archtitan threw the Godgigum Chalice into the sky, causing it to lose the gems and have them rain down on the lands partaking in the Ancient War. Ancieus suggests they find Absentius, for he "will lead them to the chalice." After his encounter with his brothers, who wished to see him after discovering he isn't dead like they thought, Absentius made his plans known, explaining displeasure but happiness to the combat against his demons. He then steals the Paradox Orb contained with, after he obliterated the Outer Old One within the halls with a flash of flame, and sets off elsewhere. Now, his brothers seek to find him, for both the Orb, and for his assistance regarding the Chalice. History 'Early Ages' Absentius was born alongside two brothers - Aegis Uredos and Ancieus Uredos. He and his brothers' birth was kept in secret as they were assaulted by the Maklavi Clan, a clan of vicious Goreon that saw the removal of the Nordian population as their ultimate goal. Their efforts had them leave Nordrasith, causing them to rest in the World's Sword. After escaping their assailants, the Uredos triplets were told they would walk the three great paths - Ancieus walked the Path of the Champion, Aegis walked the Path of Unity, and Absentius walked the Path of Mystery. Unlike his brothers who desires the paths of the warrior, or of a priest, Absentius let the great Nordian spirits dictate his fate, as neither of the two interested him. 'Ancient War' During the Ancient War, Absentius was hidden away from the rest of the world, his brothers as well, and his desire to unleash his true powers were ahead of him when he encountered the demons within the Krom's Belt. The Nordian spirits led him there, and Absentius desired to finish the Path of Mystery. With his skills in battle, Absentius fought the demons, severing them and destroying them with his cunning and swordsmanship. Eventually he got struck with demonic flame by a horde of greater demons, but to his surprise, he found himself unharmed, and that he could control the flames. Knowing this in heart, Absentius heard the spirits beckon to him - to embrace a path no Nordian had did before because they never wielded this power. Absentius let the demons surround him, before he rose above them with his newfound demonic powers, and the demons around him obeyed their new master, the Dark Nord. Absentius went on travels, leaving inscriptions of his teaching to bind demons that would not obey him. He never paid attention to anything else, and began his plans to seek sources of power, demonic or not. Ancieus and Aegis both thought of him dead, destroyed by his lust for power. In his travels, Absentius met a succubus named Valaxra, who began to enjoy his demonic taint. Absentius became demonic himself, and gained four powerful followers known as the Demons of Mystery to aid him. As Ancieus walked north of the Krom's Belt, he began creating what was described as a "demon's sanctuary", known as Malumor. This island was discovered by the Golden Oculus, specifically Aulas during his travels. 'A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn' Absentius makes his first appearance within Val'dar. After the Demons of Mystery are defeated, Absentius uses their souls and returns them to him. After the Old One within is defeated, Absentius scorches it and causes it to explode. After a short conversation with Ancieus Uredos and Aegis Uredos, who are excited to see their long lost brother, Absentius leaves the complex, with a stolen Paradox Orb in his hands. 'Malumor' Absentius expresses ire at adventurers who kill his minions on the island, though he has the ability to reform them. Eventually, he will summon tougher, elite demons to handle adventurers, which drop notable loot once destroyed. 'As the World Turns' Ancieus tracks down Absentius, pleading for him to help with their cause of disposing of Sinseid, and to save Oraclos. Absentius turns his head up at the request, stating his work must be completed, no matter what the cost. Ancieus notices Absentius attempting to resurrect their clan, however, it would be with demonic taint. Ancieus demands Absentius cease his efforts, as it is something "the clan would never ask". Absentius declares the Nordian clans will be strong again, and that with them they can destroy Sinseid. Ancieus, upset with Absentius' chaotic tendencies and demonic influence over his clan, destroys the ritual marker, earning his brother's ire. Ancieus, knowing that he may have lost a valuable ally, tries to get Absentius' kindness towards him; Absentius blasts him with demonic magic, telling him to leave, forever. Aegis follows up later, trying to get Absentius' assistance, revealing his brother didn't send him. Absentius states the same, he will not help them with what his brother has done. Aegis then says his last farewell, hoping that he lives a good rest of his life. As he leaves, Aegis turns to look into his mirror, having a moment of pondering. During the Sinseid encounter, Ancieus, Aegis, and the adventurers lie defeated, awaiting the devastation he was about to unleash. Absentius appears, blasting Sinseid with flames, buying his brothers time to run. After Sinseid apparently defeats him, Absentius sacrifices himself, overheating with powerful, explosive energy, detonating himself and Sinseid. All that is left is the necklace Absentius used to bind the demons to his will from his entire experience. The Paradox Orb he took was eventually returned to Val'dar, after Oraclos senses it and moves it. Abilities and Powers Absentius, choosing a different path, became a warlock instead of a warrior or vigil (priest) like his brothers. Though there isn't much evidence to support his abilities other than the claims of his kin, it is suggested Absentius is a highly powerful warlock, and can command even the most burly of demons. His command over the demons within Val'dar, known as the Demons of Mystery further supports this case, as the adventurers of Outhria and Ancieus himself struggled. After discovering his largest sigil in Drychwal, Aegis is led to believe Absentius may be more powerful than even Ancieus Uredos. Ancieus also believes he is strong enough to lead them to the Godgigum Chalice. Absentius holds a great deal of power in his mastery of warlock magic, notably in his casting of demonic flames. He was able to blow a hole into the complex of Val'dar effortlessly, and get past the guardians within to search for the Paradox Orb. After the defeat of the Outer Old One within, Absentius obliterated it with a huge blast of flames. His ability to hold the Orb without being too affected by its high level of incomprehensibility shows that Absentius has an extreme level of intellect.